Sueños
by L. M. P. A
Summary: A veces, los sueños son algo mas que anhelos y recuerdos...


**Sueños**

**Los personajes no son míos, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y no recibo ningún beneficio monetario.**

**Escritora: L. A. M. P.**

— _Tiene que firmar esto señor Sesshomaru_ — _ dijo su joven secretaria mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que estaba en frente de su escritorio, se cruzaba de piernas y se hacia el cabello, que ese día lo traía suelto, a un lado, dejándole ver su cuello, invitándolo a dejarle marcas que le duraran días. _

_Ese día su trabajadora traía un pantalón de corte recto gris, con una blusa blanca y un pequeño chaleco que se le ceñía a la cintura, dejando ver su figura. Tomó el documento que se le ofrecía y empezó a leerlo con rapidez, a través de los anteojos para vista cansada que traía puestos. Viendo que todo estaba en orden, puso su sello personal en donde se le indicaba y se lo devolvió a la chica. Ella lo recibió le dio una sonrisa y salió de la oficina con un movimiento de cadera._

_Decidido, se puso de pie, la tomó rudamente de los brazos, la encerró entre su cuerpo y la puerta, y finalmente la besó rudamente, estaba cansado de que ella siempre le sedujera aun sin ser consciente de eso, pero ya había llegado al límite, ya no iba a fingir ser indiferente a esos encantos._

_Kagome respondió al beso inmediatamente, coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su jefe y lo acerco más hacia ella, queriendo profundizar aun mas ese apasionado contacto, él en respuesta la tomó por la cintura y la apretó más. Cuando el beso termino por falta de aire, sus miradas quedaron conectadas por segundos, y volvieron a repetir el acto, mientras Sesshomaru la arrastraba a su escritorio, dispuesto a tomar todo de ella, aun en esa elegante oficina…_

Se levanto de un salto, algo sorprendido por el sonido de la alarma, toco su cara con sus manos, y se dio cuenta que estaba todo sudado y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, también estaba excitado, soltó un largo suspiro antes de ir al baño para deshacerse de su "emergencia".

Se dio una ducha helada que lo despertó totalmente, salió para ver la hora, todavía estaba a tiempo así que se vistió tranquilamente, salió de su apartamento sin prisa alguna, subió a su auto y emprendió la marcha hacia "Taisho's Jewel". La empresa la había fundado su padre como un pequeño negocio de joyas, gemas y perlas, que con el tiempo creció hasta convertirse en una empresa internacional con varios reconocimientos por su exquisito trabajo.

Entró con parsimonia, recibiendo saludos de todos los empleados que le veían, y una que otra insinuación por parte de sus trabajadoras, ignoró todo rápidamente, y se dirigió al ascensor, presionó el botón que daba al último piso y allí encontró a su secretaria, vestía como lo había visto en ese sueño… Enarcó la ceja, era un poco desconcertante que eso pasara, nunca le había pasado algo parecido, y eso era algo que no le gustaba, siempre comprendía todo y ahora su mente estaba en blanco, soltó un suspiro de frustración…

—Tan temprano y ya está estresado jefe, eso no es bueno para la salud, debería de tomar unas vacaciones… Además de que me da unas a mí… — empezó a parlotear Kagome moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro en el teclado de la computadora que tenía en su escritorio, seguro haciendo algún informe… No le interesaba de cualquier modo, solo la ignoro y entró a su oficina discretamente.

Pasó la mayor parte del día leyendo y firmando contratos que le convenían y harían crecer a la empresa pero aun así era algo cansado, se quito sus lentes de lectura y enfoco su vista hacia la ventana que había en su oficina, daba una vista impresionante per justo ahora le estaba distrayendo.

— Persianas — dijo a la nada, mientras un sistema comenzaba a accionarse y las persianas empezaban a deslizarse con suavidad, hasta cubrir completamente aquel enorme ventanal, las luces se encendieron inmediatamente después de que el ventanal fuera cubierto por aquella tela.

— Adelante — concedió el permiso de entrar a quien fuera que estuviera importunando su trabajo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Kagome con una carpeta, ella entró con una lenta caminata, se sentó en una de las sillas en frente del escritorio, le tendió la carpeta y dijo:

— Tiene que firmar esto señor Sesshomaru — se cruzó de piernas, y con un movimiento de su mano, obligó a su cabello a colocarse de un solo lado, mostrando su blanco cuello, él distraídamente empezó a recordar ese sueño extraño…

_Tal vez esta vez no era un sueño si no una premonición…_

_./././._

__Les juró que no tengo idea de donde salió esto, y si ya se que a Sesshomaru le puse demasiado OoC y me odio por eso, pero estaba aburrida, En fin espero que les guste, déjenme alguna opinión sincera pero constructiva x3 También se aceptan tomatazos xD Espero que esto les complazca en lo que hago "La lección" Perdonen por el retraso pero me bloquee un poquito u.u

Por cada review recibido, le das alimento a un gatito o perrito abandonado, no seas cruel y deja uno por ellos y no por mi :b


End file.
